A contre coeur
by Ptitange99
Summary: Brennan doit agir contre Booth lorsque le corps d'un agent du FBI qu'elle ne connait que trop bien est retrouvé. Il va falloir la jouer serrer pour dissimuler les preuves surtout à quelqu'un comme Booth.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1  
**  
Il arriva devant le bureau de sa partenaire. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire : il avait vu juste, Brennan était déjà en train de travailler … ou bien avait-elle une fois de plus passé la nuit ici, il n'en savait rien. Il se redressa et resserra le nœud de sa cravate superman. Même s'ils n'étaient que partenaires, il se devait de faire bonne impression. Il toqua alors à la porte …

Brennan entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte et n'eu pas le temps de se demander qui cela pouvait bien être … sa logique le fit pour elle. Booth … il n'y avait que lui pour frapper à une porte et ne pas attendre la réponse pour rentrer. Elle ne releva alors pas les yeux de son ordinateur.

« Booth savez-vous qu'anthropologiquement parlant, le fait de frapper à une porte exprime une demande d'entrer dans un lieu … et par lien logique, une demande est suivie d'une réponse, ce qui fait que … »

« Bonjour à vous aussi Bones … »

Elle sourit, ces derniers temps, Booth était la seule personne qui arrivait encore à la faire sourire. Il trouvait toujours les mots, c'était comme s'il pouvait lire en elle. Elle releva les yeux et croisa les siens. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il était assez mignon … même très … mais … OW, son regard fut soudain accroché par sa cravate. Qu'avait-il donc en tête le matin pour choisir à chaque fois des cravates aussi peu distinguées.

« Je vous manque tellement que vous vous levez si tôt le matin pour venir me voir … ? »

C'est vrai que ça faisait une semaine que Booth n'était pas venu au Jefferson. Pas d'affaire, donc pas de Bones. Cette semaine avait été assez dure pour chacun d'entre eux, même s'ils ne voulaient pas se l'avouer.

« Bones, que diriez-vous d'un petit déjeuner vous et moi ? Je parie que vous n'avez rien avalé ce matin. »

« Mhhh, vous avez raison, mais j'ai encore pas mal de travail et je ne pense pas pouvoir m'absenter ce matin. Je préfère ne pas prendre de retard dans ce que j'ai à faire. Mais une autre fois, ce serait avec plaisir ! »

« Ce n'était pas une question … je vous emmène ! »

Et il allia le geste à la parole. Il se leva, contourna le bureau et se plaça derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il la prit par les épaules et la mena vers la porte de son bureau.

« Mais Booth … »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à manger l'un en face de l'autre dans un petit restaurant à proximité du labo. Après avoir regardé la carte, Booth engagea la conversation.

« Vous prendrez quoi ? »

« J'hésite encore … mais je pense qu'une crêpe au sucre fera très bien l'affaire. Et vous ? »

« Un bon petit déjeuner anglais : Œufs, tomate, saucisses et une petite barquette de frites ! »

« Bouah, comment pouvez-vous avaler ça de grand matin, c'est un coup à se rendre malade ! »

« Vous ne connaissez rien à la bonne gastronomie Bones ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et fit semblant de se replonger dans la carte. Après avoir passé commande, ils parlèrent de Parker qui avait gagné un tournoi de baseball la semaine dernière avec l'équipe des poussins. Booth était un très bon père, c'était une évidence pour Brennan. Bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas spécialement les enfants, elle avait craqué pour Parker, il ressemblait tellement à son père …  
Après un petit quart d'heure, les plats arrivèrent. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant. Après avoir avalé un morceau de sa crêpe, Brennan se jeta dans la barquette de frites de Booth.

« Hey … mais … ce sont mes frites Bones ! »

« Oui, elles sont excellentes ! »

« Si vous vouliez des frites vous n'aviez qu'à en commander, ça ce sont MES frites OK ? »

« … Ok … »

A la première minute d'inattention de Booth, Brennan se rua à nouveau sur ses frites mais Booth l'en empêcha en lui frappant sur les doigts !

« Aww … »

« Qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans « Ce sont MES FRITES » ? »

Bones regarda Booth en souriant, même s'il le disait sur le ton de l'humour elle savait bien qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait … ce type était d'un possessif, s'en était presque ridicule.

« Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« Rien … c'est juste que … »

« Vous êtes une enfant c'est tout ! »

« QUOI ? Je suis une enfant ? Et vous vous pouvez parler non ? Vous êtes un grand gamin dans votre tête ! Vous êtes têtu comme un gosse.»

« Un gamin ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre avec un air de défiance absolu, à chaque fois que l'un prenait le dessus, l'autre ne perdait pas une minute pour inverser les rôles.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me laissez jamais conduire ? »

« Quoi ?! Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! »

Brennan se rassit confortablement dans son fauteuil, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Quelle est la différence ? Vous ne me laissez jamais conduire parce que vous êtes têtu comme une mule. Juste comme un enfant !!! »

Elle prit bien soin de détacher tous les mots pour qu'ils aient plus d'impact. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant … c'est juste que … l'homme devrait toujours conduire, c'est tout ! »

« Oh je vous en prie, c'est vraiment la réponse typique du male alpha chauvin en détresse ! »

« Bon écoutez Bones, on arrête là, ok ? Je conduirai toujours, fin de la discussion ! »

« Et je volerai toujours vos frites ! »

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui piqua de nouveau une frite. Il la regarda d'un air boudeur et poussa son assiette en avant, résigné.

« De tout façon je n'ai plus faim, vous n'avez qu'à les prendre ! »

« Oh mon dieu, ne me dites pas que je vous ai vexé … vous êtes vraiment … »

Elle ne pu rien dire d'autre car elle fut coupée par la sonnerie d'un téléphone … ou plutôt de deux téléphones. Elle regarda Booth décrocher le sien et fit de même. C'était Angela.

« Ma chérie, on a un nouveau patient, un VIP de surcroît. Il faut que tu viennes vite, tout le monde est sur les dents. »

« Tu as d'autres infos ? C'est une star du cinéma, un chanteur ? »

« Non, un agent du FBI apparemment. Cullen est aussi nerveux qu'un chien en cage, il veut qu'on l'identifie le plus vite possible. »

« Ok, j'arrive … à toute suite. »

Elle raccrocha à peu près en même temps que Booth. Celui-ci la regarda, un peu inquiet et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour payer.


	2. Chapitre 2

* * *

Chapitre 2

« Booth ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui … c'est juste que … c'est toujours difficile de perdre un collègue … »

« Vous savez, nous ne sommes pas encore sûr que c'est un agent du FBI, d'ailleurs comment pourrait-on le savoir alors qu'on n'a même pas encore commencé à l'examiner ? »

« Il avait sa plaque sur lui … »

« Ah oui dans ce cas … donc en gros ils veulent qu'on confirme son identité ? »

« C'est ça … »

Le fin du voyage se passa en silence. Brennan savait que Booth était touché, mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour le réconforter. Les agents du FBI n'étaient pas toujours du bon côté … et ça elle en savait quelque chose.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le Jefferson côte à côte mais se séparèrent avant le passage de sécurité. Booth avait repéré un agent du FBI qui attendait près de la porte, il se mit alors aux nouvelles.

« Agent spécial Seeley Booth … on m'a appelé pour un corps qui vient d'arriver. Un agent du FBI ? »

« Oui, on l'a repêché dans un lac dans le parc Montgomery dans l'Upper West. Il avait une plaque du FBI donc on a pensé que c'était un agent. »

« Belle déduction … plus d'info sur son identité ? »

L'agent lui tendit un dossier et continua son élocution.

« On pense qu'il s'agit de l'agent Rick Wayne, il a disparu il y a un peu plus de 15 ans, le soir du 14 février. On n'avait aucune piste jusqu'à ce qu'un appel anonyme nous signale la présence d'un corps dans le lac. »

« Je vois … »

Booth ouvrit le dossier et regarda la première page. Il y avait une photo d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, le visage assez jeune, des yeux bleus perçants, une barbe naissante, les cheveux crollés bruns. Un homme pas spécialement attirant, ni repoussant pensa t'il.  
Il sortit son badge et rejoint les scientifiques sur leur lieu de travail. Brennan était penchée sur la tête de l'homme tandis que Zack observait les pieds.

« Bones … vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

« C'est un homme, la trentaine à l'époque du meurtre. Je dirais qu'il est mort il y a une quinzaine d'année … la cause de la mort est… Zack ? »

« Il a été assassiné. Si on regarde bien, on peut voir qu'il a été tué par balles, je vois … 1, 2 … 3 projectiles. Ils ont tous été tirés dans la poitrine. Je pense qu'il n'est pas mort sur le coup … il a du se vider de son sang car aucun des coups ne semblaient mortels. »

« Vous avez trouvé des indices sur l'identité de l'assassin ? »

Zack reprit la parole. Booth remarqua que Brennan avait l'air troublée. Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient voilés, elle ne bougeait plus.

« L'arme du crime a été découvert près du corps. C'est son arme de service, avec un peu de chance on peut encore trouver des empruntes dessus. Le docteur Brennan a trouvé quelques cheveux, on doit encore vérifier s'ils appartiennent à la victime ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis en train de faire un prélèvement sous ses ongles, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il y avait énormément de chair en décomposition sous les ongles de la victime … l'assassin a du être marqué … je dirais 3 griffes assez profonde pour en avoir encore la cicatrice aujourd'hui… je vais analyser tout ça pour voir si je peux trouver à quelle partie du corps appartient cette chair. »

Booth prit bien note de ce que Zack venait de dire … Wayne avait griffé assez fort son assassin pour qu'il en ait encore aujourd'hui la cicatrice … ou plutôt les cicatrices comme l'avait bien précisé Zack. C'était un indice non négligeable ! Il fallait juste encore trouver quelle partie du corps avait pu être marqué. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur Brennan. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé … on aurait dit qu'elle lutait pour refouler ses larmes. Zack l'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

« Je viens de découvrir que cet homme a eu un orgasme avant de mourir … ce qui indique qu'il a eu une relation sexuelle avec une personne je dirais … 5 minutes avant de mourir. Je pense qu'on peut donc dire que le tueur est une femme … sauf si … »

Booth le coupa net.

« Non, il n'était pas gay, j'ai lu son rapport. »

Bones sembla se réveiller et attaqua Booth.

« Le rapport de qui ? Nous ne savons pas encore à qui appartenait ce corps. Angela, je veux que tu me fasses une reconstruction faciale qu'on sache enfin à qui on a affaire. »

Angela s'exécuta. Tous la suivirent et attendirent les résultats. Zack alla continuer les examens sur la peau pour trouver à quelle partie du corps elle appartenait. Angela entra les données dans l'Angelator et tout d'un coup, le visage d'un homme aux cheveux crollés, à la barbe naissante et aux yeux bleus perçant apparu. Brennan senti un frisson la parcourir de haut en bas. Booth prit la parole.

« Oui … c'est bien l'agent Wayne »

Brennan ferma les yeux … elle refoulait les larmes … elle s'enfuit et s'enferma dans son bureau.  
Booth était intrigué par son comportement. Il aurait voulu savoir ce qui la mettait dans cet état mais fut sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son mobile. C'était Cullen.

« Alors … ? »

« C'est bien lui monsieur, je suis désolé ! »

« … je veux que vous trouviez le fils de pute qui lui a fait ça vous m'avez bien entendu ? »

« Oui monsieur … »

Cullen raccrocha avec fureur. Booth ne fut pas surpris de l'attitude de son supérieur. Il avait lu le dossier de Wayne et savait que c'était le meilleur ami de Cullen quand ils étaient à l'époque de simples agents.

Zack entra rapidement dans la salle un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'adressa à Booth.

« J'ai analysé les restes de peaux qu'il y avait sous les ongles. Elle est en trop mauvais état pour chercher à qui elle appartenait mais j'ai pu trouver que c'est la peau qui était dans le bas du dos d'une femme. »

« En gros, » coupa Booth, « son assassin aurait trois cicatrices dans le bas du dos qui proviendraient de la nuit de sa mort ? »  
« C'est exact … »

Brennan se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle était assise à son bureau complètement paniquée.  
Les mots de Booth lui revinrent à l'esprit

« Oui … c'est bien l'agent Wayne »

L'agent Wayne … elle ne pu s'empêcher de repenser une fois de plus à ce qui s'était passé ce soir là … 15 ans plus tôt.

* * *

_Et si je devenais sadique … une suite pour 5 reviews …. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez mdr ?  
Mhhh je verrai si vous êtes gentil … et vous saurez peut être qui est cet Agent Wayne et ce qu'il a fait mouhahahahaha_


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Hey merci pour vos reviews, même si je vous ai un peu forcé d'un côté …  
Je vous poste comme promis le chapitre 3, je préviens les âmes sensibles qu'il est un peu trash, … donc si vous êtes très sensibles, ne le lisez pas ! Il y a de la violence physique de mentale donc voilà …_**

Vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !!!

Disclaimer : Bones, Tempérance Brennan, Seeley Booth et tous les personnages, l'univers de la série et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartiennent à Hart Hanson, Kathy Reich, à la Fox, aux acteurs et ceux qui travaillent dans l'ombre. Seule cette fiction m'appartient et je l'écris pour le plaisir … je ne gagne donc pas d'argent en l'écrivant !  
Saison :cette fic se situe dans le courant de la saison 1 … pas de Cam …

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

« Tu sais que jeudi c'est la saint valentin ? »

« Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier Sam … ça fait trois jours que tu m'en parles. »

Tempérance et Sam étaient attablés sur une des tables du collège, l'un en face de l'autre, les mains dans les mains, les yeux dans les yeux. Sam reprit la parole.

« J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait peut être passer la soirée en semble … en amoureux. Qu'est ce que tu en pense ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense … Tom ne me laissera jamais sortir … »

Tom Kellermann et son épouse Grace étaient depuis début novembre la nouvelle famille d'accueil de Tempérance. Tom était un homme de la quarantaine, les cheveux grisonnants, assez imposant, très repoussant selon Tempe et surtout alcoolique. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de la frapper … quand il avait bu un coup de trop. Selon Tempérance, il était là pour lui pourrir la vie, il ne la laissait jamais sortir, ne disait jamais une amabilité. S'il l'avait prise dans sa maison, c'était sûrement pour passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre que sur sa femme. L'idée venait peut être d'elle d'ailleurs.

Tempérance n'avait presque pas d'amis au collège, elle était arrivée au beau milieu de l'année et les autres enfants ne s'intéressaient pas spécialement aux enfants placés … Mais il y avait Sam. Il avait quelque chose de spécial, il avait tout de suite été vers elle, ne l'avait jamais laissée seule et avait toujours tout fait pour la protéger. Pourtant, avant qu'elle arrive, il avait une bande de copains assez influents dans le collège. Maintenant, il ne passait son temps qu'avec elle … conscient qu'elle avait besoin de compagnie.

« Mais peut être ferrait-il une exception pour la st-valentin ? »

« Tu te souviens de mon anniversaire ? »

Tempérance avait fêté ses 16 ans 3 semaines auparavant. Elle n'avait pas été autorisée à sortir de la maison et ne pu voir personne. Le seul cadeau qu'elle reçu fut une arcade sourcilière ouverte et deux hématomes sur la joue. Elle avait perdu toute envie de faire la fête.

« Tu as raison … tu as repensé à ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu devrais en parler à ton assistante sociale. »

« C'est une mauvaise idée … je ne veux pas partir, j'en ai marre de changer tout le temps. »

Sam lui avait proposé plusieurs fois de dénoncer Tom. Tempérance y avait longuement réfléchi. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle devrait changer de famille, changer d'Etat et elle ne verrait plus jamais Sam. Elle préférait braver les coups de son tuteur que d'abandonner le garçon qu'elle aimait.

« Ecoute … j'ai vraiment envie de te voir jeudi … si c'est le cas pour toi aussi, je trouverai une solution. »

Sam la regarda attentivement, il savait ce qu'elle endurait, il en avait bien conscience. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était son bien être. Tempérance releva les yeux, ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois longtemps et elle fini par prendre une décision.

« Tu sais bien que la seule chose qui compte pour moi c'est toi ! Je suis d'accord, on se verra quoi qu'il m'en coûte. »

Sam sourit, cette fille était vraiment courageuse … c'était sa petite femme.

« Ok, j'ai une idée. Jeudi à 22h30, je serai en bas de ta fenêtre. Je t'aiderai à descendre et on partira pour la soirée. Je te réserverai une surprise. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

« J'en pense que j'ai déjà hâte d'y être ! »

Elle se pencha en avant et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. 

22h28 … plus que deux minutes. Elle se demandait ce que Sam lui préparait. Elle n'eu pas le temps de se le demander d'avantage. Elle entendit un petit bruit sur sa fenêtre. Elle s'approcha et vit Sam en bas en train de lancer des cailloux. Elle ouvrit et lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

« Tu es en avance ! »

« Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Allez viens … »

Il l'aida à descendre et il lui prit la main. Ils marchèrent à peu près 30 minutes en parlant de tout et de rien et ils arrivèrent finalement au port de Krazbourg. C'était son endroit préféré. Elle s'y retrouvait souvent quand elle se sentait triste ou quand elle était seule. Elle se demanda comment Sam était au courant.

« Fermes les yeux. »

Elle s'exécuta. Il la guida en lui tirant la main et après avoir marché pendant 2-3 minutes dans un chemin assez sinueux, il brisa le silence.

« Tu peux les ouvrir. »

Tempérance ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle, était étalée une grande nappe et tout le nécessaire pour faire une petit pic-nic. Elle se retourna et remarqua que le chemin qu'ils avaient pris était éclairé par des dizaines de petites bougies. Elle était aux anges. Personne n'avait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi beau pour elle. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et ils passèrent une soirée inoubliable. 

Elle regarda sa montre : 00h24. Elle se figea. Tom rentrait tard le jeudi soir, il avait l'habitude d'aller au café avec ses amis. Il rentrait toujours dans les environs d'01h00. Elle devait se dépêcher pour espérer arriver avant lui et éviter une 3ème guerre mondiale.

« Sam … j'ai passé là la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Tu sais que tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi et … j'aimerais te rendre tout ce que tu me donne tous les jours, tout le bonheur avec lequel tu me comble … je … tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme et je … »

« Je t'aime Tempérance … joyeuse St-Valentin ! »

« Joyeuse st-valentin. »

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Sam savait ce que s'apprêtait à lui dire Tempérance. Il la comprenait et ne s'y opposerait pas. Bien sûr il aurait préféré retarder la fin de la soirée, mais il ne pouvait pas la forcer à rester. Il savait qu'elle ne partait pas de gaieté de cœur.

« Ecoute Sam … je … »

« Je sais, … dépêche-toi … on se voit demain. »

« Oui … à demain ! Merci encore pour tout. »

Tempérance l'embrassa et parti en courant.  
Sam la regarda partir avec regrets. Il savait que ce serait l'une des dernières fois qu'il la verrait. Pourtant, il ne lui avait rien dit. Ce qui lui importait le plus était la sécurité de Tempérance … et pour ça, il devait faire quelque chose qui lui brisait le cœur … et qui risquait de briser le sien aussi. Il allait dénoncer Tom. En la voyant s'éloigner, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Elle devait vraiment se dépêcher. Elle descendit le petit chemin sinueux en moins d'une minute. Elle regarda une dernière fois les bougies se consumer et le port en contrebas. Elle connaissait le chemin pour rentrer par cœur mais il y avait aussi un raccourcit. Il fallait longer le parc Montgomery et le chemin ne prenait alors que 20 minutes à la place de 30. Elle coupa alors par la Manson Street et couru encore quelques minutes. Elle voyait le parc au loin.

Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta quelque secondes en s'appuyant contre un réverbère. C'est en s'arrêtant qu'elle remarqua la voiture. Une 4X4 noire qui roulait au pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits du conducteur et se remit en marche, un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil anxieux derrière elle. La voiture la suivait toujours. Son cœur commença à s'emballer. Pourquoi la suivait-il ? Des milliers d'idées lui passèrent par la tête. Elle fit un bond en entendant la voix d'un homme l'interpeller. Elle se tourna et vit la jeep à côté d'elle, la vitre ouverte.

« Hey petite, où vas-tu comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit. Tu es perdue ? »

Tempérance ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était paniquée. Elle ne répondit pas.

« N'aie pas peur, je suis du FBI … je m'appelle Rick Wayne. »

Elle s'arrêta, soulagée. Elle regarda l'homme. Il devait avoir trente ans, il avait des yeux magnifiques et un air assez confiant.

« Je ne suis pas perdue … je rentre chez moi ! »

« Et tu habites loin ? Je peux te ramener si tu veux … c'est dangereux de se promener seule ici en pleine nuit ! »

« J'habite à 20 minutes en marchant vite … dans le New Main. »

« Oui je connais bien … allez monte. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier, elle préférait arriver avant Tom. Elle s'assit à côté du conducteur. Elle avait toujours rêvé de faire carrière dans le FBI ou la CIA. Depuis la disparition de ses parents, elle n'avait jamais revu un agent. Elle était très impressionnée à chaque fois qu'elle en voyait un et surtout par leurs armes, celle que Wayne avait à la ceinture était très impressionnante. Ils discutèrent pendant 3minutes quand le beeper de Wayne sonna. Il jeta un coup d'œil et se gara.

« Ecoute, je viens de recevoir un appel. Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose dans le parc. Il y aurait un tapage nocturne près du lac. Il n'y a pas de danger … ça te dirait de m'accompagner. Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes. »

Tempérance sourit, elle adorait décidément l'action. Elle s'extirpa hors du véhicule et suivi l'agent Wayne à travers le parc. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes mais au plus elle s'enfonçait dans le parc au moins ses jambes la portaient. Elle avait un pressentiment … un mauvais pressentiment : elle n'entendait rien … pas un bruit et pourtant tapage nocturne voulait dire bruit, elle avait vu ça dans _Dallas_. Malgré ses doutes elle continuait d'avancer, comme poussée par une force invisible. Soudain, son esprit tilta. Depuis quand un agent du FBI s'intéressait-il à un tapage nocturne … ce n'était pas plutôt le rôle d'un agent de police ? Elle se retourna pour lui faire face mais il l'attrapa par le col et la plaqua contre un arbre. Elle voulu crier mais elle était comme paralysée. Il lui mit une main sur la bouche et lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à faire de gestes brusques en lui indiquant le fusil qu'il avait à sa ceinture.  
Elle acquiesça doucement et il se relaxa. Il la mit par terre et vérifia les alentours. Personne en vue …  
Il l'observa. Cette fille était vraiment belle … ses yeux suppliant remplis de larmes le transperçaient. Il eu un pincement au cœur mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Tout en gardant sa main sur sa bouche, il ouvrit la ceinture de Tempérance et fit glisser son pantalon à ses chevilles.

Tempérance sanglotait, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait beau pleurer, hurler et se débattre, il ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle sentait le vent froid claquer contre ses jambes nues. Et puis, elle sentit un déchirement qu'elle n'avait jamais senti auparavant. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui ouvrait le bas du ventre. Elle hurla de plus belle mais il lui fit signe de se taire et continua.

Après 5 minutes, elle décida de ne pas se laisser faire. Elle se débâtit de plus belle et frappa l'homme à la tête. Elle se mit debout et commença à courir tout en remontant son pantalon. Mais elle ne pu aller bien loin, l'homme était déjà là. Elle sentit une main sur son bras et une brûlure intense dans le bas de son dos. Cet enculé l'avait griffé à sang. Elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Elle porta une main à son dos et regarda ses doigts ensanglantés.

« Petite conne … »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'attrapa par les épaules. Une nouvelle fois il la plaqua contre un arbre mais cette fois, par le cou. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

« Je suis désolé … mais c'est maintenant que tout s'arrête … »

Il resserra son emprise sur sa nuque, Tempérance suffoqua, l'air ne rentrait plus dans ses poumons. Elle avait beau se débattre il était plus fort … bien plus fort. Et puis, elle eu une idée, une idée de la dernière chance.  
Elle frappa l'homme à la poitrine et agrippa son pistolet à la taille. Et puis … elle entendit 3 détonations.

PAM PAM PAM …

* * *

_**Tadaaaaaaa, désolée pour la violence et l'agressivité de ce chapitre mais j'en avais besoin pour la suite … j'espère que vous avez bien aimé quand même …  
N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions …**_


	4. Chapitre 4

* * *

Elle ferma les yeux comprenant avec effroi ce qu'elle venait de faire. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vu l'agent à un mètre d'elle, à genoux. Il la regardait avec étonnement et haine. Il voulu se relever pour se jeter à nouveau sur elle mais il n'en avait plus la force. Il porta sa main à sa poitrine et regarda la fille.

Leurs yeux bleus les transperçaient mutuellement. Tempérance pouvait y lire de la haine et de la douleur tandis que Wayne y lisait de la peur et du regret.  
Oui, Tempérance regrettait mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

« Je … je suis désolée … »

L'homme la regarda avec étonnement. Il se vidait de son sang et malgré ça, il réussi à lui sourire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait, mais il ne pu s'en empêcher. Il respirait fort et cracha à présent du sang.

« C'est moi … qui … suis désolé ! »

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était terrifiée et paniquée. Elle voulait l'aider … mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Ces minutes furent les plus longues de sa vie. L'homme s'effondra sur le ventre et finalement émit un gémissement avant d'arrêter de respirer.  
Tempérance du réfléchir très vite. Elle savait que si elle allait tout raconter à la police, il y avait de fortes chances qu'on ne la croit pas, qu'elle serait prise pour une folle vu son statut d'enfant placé. Si elle était honnête, elle ne verrait plus jamais Sam, elle en était certaine. Elle décida pour la première fois de sa vie d'être malhonnête. Elle s'approcha du corps … elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Si elle partait comme ça, il était certain qu'on découvrira rapidement que c'était elle qui l'avait tué. Il y avait trop de preuves, d'empruntes, de traces … Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit la guider. Elle tourna la tête et vit le grand lac. Ce serait la cachète idéale. Mais si elle le mettait dans le lac, il remontrait trop rapidement à la surface. Elle trouva alors de grosses pierres qu'elle mit dans les poches de l'agent, sous sa chemise et dans son pantalon.  
Elle commença alors à trainer laborieusement le corps dans l'herbe jusqu'à toucher le lac. Elle se trempa et nagea tout en tirant le corps vers le centre du lac, à une petite centaine de mètres du large.

Là, elle lâcha le corps et poussa un soupire de soulagement en voyant le corps couler facilement. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il ne remontait pas à la surface, elle revint au large. Elle était trempée, elle avait froid, mais elle n'avait pas fini son travail. Elle retourna à l'endroit ou Wayne était allongé. Elle vit une large flaque de sang. Comment allait-elle pouvoir cacher ça. Elle commença à pleurer, pensant que jamais son plan ne marcherait et qu'elle aurait du aller se rendre à la police.

« Maman … aide-moi … »

Elle regardait le ciel … elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Elle avait toujours été la première à dire que parler aux gens morts était complètement ridicule. Elle s'assit et mit sa tête entre ses mains pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle resta là quelques minutes quand elle sentit une goute tomber sur son épaule. Elle cru rêver mais non … la pluie s'intensifiait et se transforma en drache. Elle regarda la flaque de sang et sourit en voyant que le sang glissait le long de l'herbe pour couler dans le lac. En quelques secondes, la flaque avait disparu et il n'y avait plus aucune trace du meurtre. Elle regarda par terre et failli oublier les 3 gâchettes. Elle les ramassa et les lança le plus loin qu'elle le pouvait dans le lac. Elle fit de même avec son fusil.

Elle commençait à respirer normalement. Elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais pour une fois dans sa vie, elle avait décidé de la tournure que sa vie prendrait, et sa vie ne se ferait pas sans Sam !

Elle rejoignit la route et remarqua avec satisfaction que la voiture de Wayne n'était plus là. Et oui, le New Main n'était pas si sûr qu'on le disait. Il n'y avait plus aucune preuve du passage de Wayne dans le parc.

Elle couru le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait chez elle et fut soulagée de constater que Tom était ivre mort dans le fauteuil et que Morphée l'avait déjà emporté dans le pays des rêves. Elle prit une douche et se coucha … Elle pleura doucement dans son lit. Elle pensa avoir pris la bonne solution, pour elle et pour Sam.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'elle comprit qu'on ne jouait pas avec les dieux. Son assistante sociale fit une visite surprise dans sa famille. Elle remarqua les blessures que Tempérance arborait sur sa peau et la regarda dans les yeux avec tristesse.

« Ma chérie, vas faire tes valises. »

« Mais … pourquoi ? Où va-t-on ? »

« En Virginie Occidentale, tu vas une nouvelle fois changer de famille … je suis désolée ! »

« Mais … non non … je veux rester ici, je … je ne veux pas partir. Je vous en prie laissez-moi rester ! »

Keira Perez, l'assistante sociale de Tempérance, ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle avait reçu il y avait quelques jours un coup de fil d'un certain Sam, qui lui avait tout expliqué. Elle avait fait des recherches et trouvé une nouvelle famille pour la petite Brennan. Elle voulait être sûre des informations de Sam et fit le trajet d'elle-même. Le garçon l'avait prévenue que Tempérance ne voudrait pas partir parce qu'elle tenait trop à lui. Elle lui avait alors demandé pourquoi il avait dénoncé Tom, si Tempérance et lui étaient si proches. Il avait simplement répondu « Justement … parce qu'elle est tout pour moi. Si vous pouviez … ne pas lui dire que c'est de moi que vient l'information, je vous en serais reconnaissant ! ». Elle le lui avait promis.

Keira s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui dit gentiment :

« Je ne peux pas, tu es sous ma responsabilité et je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un te faire du mal ! Ce que te fait Tom est tout juste intolérable, alors tu vas monter, faire ton sac et me suivre. La famille qui va t'accueillir est parfaite pour toi, j'ai été la vérifier moi-même. C'est un chouette quartier avec beaucoup de verdures … »  
Keira s'interrompit. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Tempérance. Keira savait que c'était dur pour elle et qu'une instabilité familiale pareille ne pouvait pas être bon pour elle mais elle espérait de tout son cœur que cette famille serait la dernière.

« Allez, vas-y … »

Tempérance savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, alors elle monta et rassembla ses affaires. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Tom et Grace et sortit de la maison. Elle scruta les alentours espérant revoir une dernière fois Sam. Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus et l'absence de Sam ne l'aidait pas à se reprendre. Elle rentra dans la voiture et tourna sa tête vers l'arrière. Sam n'était pas là … plus jamais elle ne le reverrait … Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir vu une dernière fois … elle n'en pouvait pourtant rien.  
Elle se rassit et attendit de recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Sam regardait la voiture s'éloigner avec tristesse. Il avait vu le visage de Tempérance, ruisselant de larmes et il savait qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Lui aussi pleurait, mais pour se consoler il se disait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, il se devait de donner à son amie une meilleure vie. Il avait préféré se cacher pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face une dernière fois sachant qu'il n'aurait pas pu lui mentir et qu'elle aurait découvert qu'il était derrière tout ça.

* * *

TADAMMMMMMM … Si c'est pas mignon … qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? 


End file.
